You and I
by Ali989969
Summary: Sookie and Eric are partners... this is how they came together. Reposting from removed compilation. AH/OOC


**AN: This was posted previously as part of a compilation that I took down. I'm reposting cuz I wanna. Enjoy... as I don't remember a whole lot about writing this. Credit to Lady Gaga for the title and song that inspired this story.**

Yoü And I

I knew the exact moment when she walked in. Something about the atmosphere changed as soon as she came through the door. I took a sip of the Maker's Mark I had sitting aside for long nights and looked up from the books I was working on and felt a smile that hadn't been seen on my face in two years appear on my lips. Her blue eyes went to mine hesitantly. "Eric?" she said quietly, a shy smile on her face.

Two years. It had been two whole fucking years since I'd last seen Sookie. We'd been friends and study partners during our senior year of college. She helped develop and fine tune the bar idea that had been floating around in my mind for years. She had invested in my dream and had been as proud as I was when Saga's Helm opened its doors for the first time.

Neither of us thought of the other romantically at first. She was hotter than hell, with stormy blue eyes and blond hair the exact same shade as mine. Her body was amazing, with a killer rack and an ass you could bounce a quarter on. And she wasn't just physically impressive. She was smart and creative, especially when coming up with ideas for the bar. She was funny as hell too, sometimes surprising me with her racy wit. It amazed me, looking back, that it took so long for us to hook up.

We sat back after closing one night when Saga's had been open for about two years. I felt comfortable behind the bar and liked bartending if there was a need. Sookie flew all over the front of the house: hostessing, waitressing, or bartending if we were ever shorthanded. She somehow managed to stay on her feet for hours wearing insane heels that made me happy that I was a man. They made her legs and ass look fantastic in the short skirts and tight jeans that made up the majority of her wardrobe.

She propped her feet up on the corner of the bar after the house lights had come back on and the customers had left. Waitresses were finishing up their side work so they could leave and the bartenders were busy cleaning and counting the nightly take and splitting up tips. I sat myself in a bar stool and looked at her feet, shaking my head. "I don't know how you do it."

She grinned and toed her shoes onto the floor before putting her bare feet into my lap. "If I pouted just right, I could convince Quinn to give me a foot massage before we broke up. Think that'll work on you?" she asked, giving me exaggerated puppy-dog eyes.

"I've seen that expression too many times to give in. I'm immune." She stuck out her bottom lip and wiggled her toes. I had to laugh. "You never know what you might get if you just ask nicely."

She opened her eyes wide and pressed her palms together. "Oh, Eric, my Scandinavian god of liquor and comfort, will you please use your almost freakishly large hands to massage my tiny, delicate feet free of the pains induced by having to keep up with feminine beauty standards?"

Like I said, creative and funny. I took her almost freakishly small feet into my proportionately large hands and dug my thumbs into the balls of her feet. I knew how to give a good massage, according to several woman in my past. I hadn't had one complaint ever about how I used my hands, in any way.

The front of the house cleared of employees as I ran my thumbs up and down the soles of her feet. Her eyes were closed and, once we were alone, her tiny moans became more vocal.

Never before in the three years that we had known each other had we been single at the same time. College life transitioned into working in a bar, something we both took advantage of. How could I fault her for going home with Sam, Calvin, or Quinn when I was doing the same with Sophie, Dawn, or any other nameless chick that flirted with me at the bar and I found momentarily appealing? Neither of us were shy about our conquests, and at the same time, never hid our mutual attraction to each other. But we were too fucking alike.

"Come on, let's head back to the office. You can stretch out on the sofa while I balance the deposit," I said, removing her feet from my lap. Wincing slightly, she put her shoes back on before following me to the back.

We kept our joint office sparse and utilitarian. She had a picture of her brother Jason in his Air Force dress uniform and a faded photo of her parents on an old porch swing. Those were her only personal touches to her workspace. Everything else had to do with business: fliers, ad copy, and vendor invoices. My desk was similar.

I had a picture of my little sister Pam, who had moved back to Sweden after graduating college. Otherwise, my desktop was covered in ledger books and schedule sheets. We had invested in a large, soft couch for nights where we either worked too late or overindulged too much when taste testing drink specials to safely get home. Sookie had used me as a pillow several times since we'd opened.

I sat at one end of the couch and patted my lap after grabbing the night's register rolls. Sookie laid back, putting her shoeless feet over my legs. She was quiet as I alternated between rubbing her feet and running figures on my calculator. By the time I had finished checking the evening's take, I could tell by her deep breathing that she was asleep. Her black skirt was bunched up around her hips and her red tank top was falling off one shoulder. I slid out from under her legs to lock the money up in my desk to be deposited the next day. I knelt next to her and tried to smooth her skirt down so she wasn't as exposed. She hadn't been as deeply asleep as I thought.

With her eyes still closed, she reached up with one hand and cupped the back of my neck, pulling me down to her. Her lips molded to mine as she used her other hand to pull me closer to her. I manged to pull back a little. "Whatcha doin', Sook?" I asked quietly.

She opened her eyes. "You're done with Yvonne, right?" she asked.

"Yvetta, and yes. She was just an amusement," I answered.

"And Quinn is out of the picture now too. I know you hated him."

I frowned at the memory of how he acted around her. "He treated you like a piece of meat that he had branded. He always was calling you 'Babe', like you were a piglet. And he hated the fuck out of me," I recalled.

"He couldn't get over the fact that I shared everything with you. He hated the fact that my best friend was a fuck-hot guy that could get any woman he wanted." She giggled and pulled me closer again.

"Fuck-hot?" Tired Sookie came up with interesting phrases.

"Bar term. You need to get caught up with the industry lingo, Eric," she said with a laugh. "I hear it about a hundred times a night when you're bartending. But you're single, I'm single… why not see where this can go? We're compatible everywhere else…"

It was an intriguing idea, and God knows she'd starred in enough of my fantasies to make it interesting. I didn't pull back when she pulled me down to kiss me again. I pulled her up to a sitting position and tangled my fingers in her long blond hair, holding her head to me while I nipped and sucked on her soft lips, our tongues exploring each others mouths.

She let go of my neck and pulled back just long enough to tug off her tank top, letting me see the bounty that God graced her with for the fist time since we'd met. She always dressed to show off her "assets" as she called them, but as far as I was concerned, I had just seen perfection filling red, lacy cups. I couldn't resist. Instead of returning to kiss her mouth, I lowered my lips to her beautiful breasts and felt her nipples harden though the lace. I sucked them through the cloth and hear her sigh.

Her hands slid up my sides, dragging my t-shirt up with them. She had seen me shirtless plenty of times, and I noticed her paying more than passing attention to my chest and abs. She ran her fingernails over my body, smiling at the shivers she gave me when they passed over my nipples. I removed my lips from her tits and pulled my shirt off as she reached behind her and unfastened her bra, tossing it toward her desk.

I laid on the couch and pulled her on top of me, making out like horny teenagers. My hands explored every inch of bare skin that I could reach. As I rolled and pinched her nipples, she groaned in my mouth and ground her hips into mine. My jeans were getting uncomfortably tight and I wasn't known for my patience.

She reached between us and palmed my cock through my jeans. "Why, Mr. Northman, I think you may have been holding out on me," she cooed against my neck between sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there. "I want to see what I'm feeling here."

I reached down and cupped her mound over her panties. They were soaking wet. "Only if I get to taste what you have here." I slid my finger under the elastic and ran my finger through her slick folds and stuck it in my mouth. Fuck, she tasted awesome. I pulled the red lace panties down and buried my face in her pussy. She grabbed my head as she arched her back, moaning. She was vocal; that was something I hadn't really expected.

"Fuck, Eric, Oh Fuck! God, don't stop!" she cried out and I had to hold her hips down to keep her still. I let my tongue play, flattening it out to massage her clit and teasing her entrance. She was writhing underneath me and I wanted to make her come just once with only my mouth. After lapping at her nub, I latched on and sucked hard, grazing it with my teeth.

"FUCK!" She screamed and felt her drench my chin. I licked her down from her high, savoring every mouthful she gave me. I loved seeing her lose herself that way; she'd always been in control of every aspect of her life and getting her to let go was an incredible turn-on, making me even harder.

I stood up while she panted, catching her breath. I unfastened my jeans, locking my eyes on hers, savoring her eyes on me. Feeling like giving her a little tease, I slowly lowered my pants, knowing what she wanted to see. I never wore underwear, preferring to go commando whenever possible. I knew I was larger than average, a fact I was more than a little proud of and used to my advantage. Her eyes widened what she saw what she'd been feeling earlier.

"I can see now that you _have_ been holding out on me. Let me touch you," she said, reaching for me. I felt her hot hand circle my cock and growled at how good it felt. She stroked me, not roughly, or gently. The pace and pressure was just enough to excite me even more than her previous actions did. She slid off the couch to her knees and licked me from base to tip, moving her hand to my balls. My eyes rolled back in my head as she took me slowly between her lips, softly humming against my shaft. It was my turn to grab her head, slowly shifting my hips to fuck her mouth. She looked up at me through her lashes, keeping her eyes on my face. The more I moaned or the harder I tugged on her hair, the more she sucked on me. She reached down between her legs with the hand that wasn't stroking the part of my cock not in her mouth. Seeing that hand moving back and forth furiously, hearing her breathing speed up, and the pace of her mouth matching it was enough to almost push me over. I pulled out of her mouth and helped her to her feet.

"You're a greedy girl, Babydoll. Bend over the desk," I told her. I reached into my desk drawer from a condom as she smirked at me. She leaned forward onto her desk, supporting her upper body with her forearms. I slid the condom on and positioned myself behind her. I ran a hand down her back and marveled at how soft and smooth her skin was. I reached her ass and gave it a soft smack. "You have a marvelous ass. It's going to feel amazing hitting my hips," I groaned as I slid into her hard. "Your hips are perfect," I said as I grabbed onto them. I was too worked up to last long and I wanted her to come again before I did. I pumped into her fast and hard, savoring the sounds she made every time I pushed into her. I reached around and rubbed her clit, willing her to come so I could and not feel like an ass.

"Oh, shit, Eric, fuck, don't stop, I'm so close," she moaned, her face pressed into the desk, her hands holding on for dear life. I felt her walls shudder right before she stiffened and clenched down on me hard, gasping trying to get a breath. I thrust into her hard two, three more times before I came so hard I saw spots and actually felt weak in the knees.

I pulled out and got a tissue to dispose of the condom, wondering what the fuck just happened. I was known for my stamina, for lasting for hours and never leaving a woman unsatisfied. What the fuck was it about Sookie that made all of that fly right out the fucking window? I looked across the office at her, getting up from the desk with a dazed look on her flushed face. At least I wasn't the only one bewildered by this.

She started getting dressed again, paused, and looked at me. "Are you serious? That's what I've been missing out on for the past three years? Why the fuck didn't we do this sooner?"

I burst out laughing. I had been wondering the same thing. She turned me on more than anyone before and I didn't know anyone better than her. Maybe her sleepy suggestion of seeing where things between us could go wasn't so far fetched.

For another year, things were like magic. We worked together, making our bar more successful than we could have ever imagined. We moved in together and had plans for our future. Then one November night, she got the call.

We were in the office, fooling around, just getting each other all hot and bothered so we would do nothing but anticipate going home after closing so we could rip each others clothes off. Her phone rang with her grandmother's ring tone, so she had to answer.

"Gran? How are you?" "No, I'm with Eric in the office." "Why do I need to sit down, Gran?" Worry creeped into her tone as she sank onto the sofa. She was quiet for several long moments before she started weeping. "When?" she choked out through her tears. "I'll be on the next flight," she whispered and hung up before collapsing in sobs. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, not knowing what else to do. Tears always freaked me the fuck out.

"Jason's dead," she managed to get out before standing abruptly and shoving things in her purse.. "I need to go back to Louisiana and help Gran." She hopped on her laptop to find the next available flight to Shreveport.  
I offered to come with her. She looked up at me for a split second before returning her attention to the computer. "I appreciate it, Eric, but you need to be here. You didn't know Jase, and we would both be worried about this place if we were both gone. Honestly, I don't know how long I'm going to be there. I have to see what Gran needs. I need to help her with Jase's…" she trailed off in tears again and choked them back so she could get her plane tickets.

I drove her to the airport. And didn't see her again until she walked back in that night after closing. Somehow, after she got back to Louisiana, we lost contact completely. I didn't know how to find her, and if she didn't want me to find her, she knew how to hide.

She crossed the freshly mopped floor in her ever present high heels and took the seat across from me. "I'm sorry," she started, but I stopped her.

"Two years, Sook. What the hell happened?"

"Gran was sick. She never told me. Jason's military pay was supporting her. She needed me to stay and take care of her. I started working at the diner where I worked in high school, bartending and waiting tables. I thought of you every fucking day, but I couldn't leave Gran."

"You could have told me, Sook," I started, but she shook her head.

"There's something about this place and the sound of your voice. If I didn't cut myself off, I couldn't have been able to bear being away from here… from you." She looked down, then back up at me. "There wasn't anyone else while I was away. No one could compare to what we have… had?"

I wanted to kiss her and feel her body against mine, but I couldn't do it if she was leaving again. "Are you back for good?"

"Gran passed away last month," she said quietly and wiped her cheeks. "I had to get her estate settled since I'm all that's left. But, yes, I have nothing there that can take me away. Do I still have something to come back for?"

I stood and grabbed her from the booth and kissed her hard. I hadn't been the same since she'd left and I felt complete again. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her back to the office to complete our reunion. It was good to have her back where she belonged.

**AN: I don't really have the motivation to go through and reedit, so please forgive any goofs. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
